


An Orgasm is an Orgasm

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orgasm is an Orgasm

"I'm bored," announced Marvelous. "Let's all have sex." 

It wasn't exactly how Luka had expected her morning to go, but oh well. She shrugged. "What, here?" 

"Unless your bed's big enough for all of us," Marvelous said speculatively. 

"It is not, Marvelous-san," Ahim said. Luka grinned as she saw Ahim was already undressing, hurling layers of clothes everywhere. Ahim raised her eyebrows at Luka. "Luka-san, an orgasm is an orgasm. Or perhaps you would prefer that you and I continue our discussion on needlepoint?" 

. . .Little fart was *laughing* at her. 

Luka snorted. "No, thanks, I think I'd prefer sex. Even with him."

She jabbed a finger at Marvelous, who was already kneeling in front of Gai. Marvelous squawked, "What?" just as Ahim's petticoat hit him in the face. 

* * *

Joe grunted as Don thrust into him from behind. It was annoying that he insisted on doilies under Joe's knees while they did this, but it certainly was kinder on Joe's joints.

* * *

Ahim sank back in a pleasant haze into Joe-san's lap, with Gai-san's lips suckling at her left breast, and Hakase-san's fingers flicking her right nipple. Marvelous-san bent down to kiss her, then fed his hardness to Joe-san just as Luka-san nudged her thighs apart. 

* * *

Gai licked a wet stripe along the side of Marvelous-san's neck. "You're surprisingly good at this," Marvelous-san panted. "Would've thought you were too young for kink." 

"I'm old enough," Gai murmured, using a special twist and flick on Marvelous' cock, warm and heavy in his hand. "And Don-san's showed me a few tricks." 

* * *

. . .Like double penetration, Marvelous realised a few minutes after, as Don finished doing something complicated with his fingers and pushed into him. He cried out, rocking forward against Gai, who made some kind of incoherent noise high enough to shatter glass.

* * *

Gasping, Luka let her head fall back against Joe as Ahim pushed into her. Joe held her up, sucking hard on the side of her neck while Marvelous did something to him from behind.

Ahim grazed Luka's nipple gently with her teeth, and rubbed harder with her thumb. Luka stopped breathing for a long moment as she tipped over the edge, white lights exploding behind her eyes. 

* * *

Marvelous' forearm was heavy across Joe's back as he knelt, leaning over Marvelous' lap. His hands were held behind him by Don, and why had Joe agreed to this again? Oh, that's right, he hadn't had an actual choice, Don and Ahim had just grabbed him one on either side and forced him down across Marvelous' lap. . .

He could've struggled harder, he had to admit. This was incredibly unbecoming.

He squirmed, trying to get friction against his poor ignored cock as Marvelous' hand came down again hard on his ass. 

* * * 

"This is all going on our Facebook page," Gai announced cheerfully as he came through from the kitchen bearing a tray with six bottles of water and an assortment of protein bars. "Our fans love it when we bond!" 

Joe frowned up at him from the bottom of the sweaty, naked heap on the floor in front of Marvelous' chair. He had Luka's leg across his stomach, and what he thought was Marvelous' foot in his face, unless Ahim's feet were a lot hairier than he'd expect from a princess. He couldn't even remember Gai getting up, let alone showering and putting on fresh clothes. Where the hell did he get his energy? 

"Okay, cool." Joe managed to reach out to snag a bottle of water. He was too lazy to move out from under everyone, also he had a sneaking suspicion Luka'd slap him if he upset Ahim. 

Marvelous snored -- no, wait, that was *actually* Ahim. Joe grinned in surprised admiration. Impressive tone. Marvelous started up in counterpoint. 

Don popped up from behind Gai, making Luka yelp. "Where did you come from?!"

Good. So Joe wasn't the only one. He could've sworn Don was still part of the sex heap, too. "Well, Luka," Don beamed sunnily, "my mother and my father loved each other very much. . ."

"Idiot," Luka groused. "Gai's putting us on a Facebook page. We're resting. What are *you* doing, Hakase?" 

"Cleaning!" 

Huh. Joe didn't really want to get cleaned, but he had to admit Don knew his stuff. Three minutes later they were all fresh and unsticky and had their heads on pillows, with a tiny mint on each one. 

Don slung an arm around Gai and they went out again, both with a spring in their step. Joe wondered if they were perhaps robots, though really he knew their bodies well enough after the last hour or so to be able to confirm neither had a place to insert batteries. 

He yawned. He really was surprisingly comfortable. "Luka? What's a Facebook?" 

"No idea. Shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
